Goodbye, My Lover
by Takagou
Summary: Madara revealed that Itachi was able to successfully kill his parents and lover. This lover was nameless, and had to endure a cursed and heart breaking death. This one shot details her last living moments, before being sliced down by the man she loved.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. How many times must I tell you this?

Me: Listening to sadness and sorrow; thought of this fic. If you want a good song to listen to while reading this, that would be my choice.

Sasuke: Am I in this?

Me: No Sasuke, you are not. So anyone looking for some brotherly love, move on. This is the ONLY instance I think that using a character I have created works.

( )

Her dark eyes scanned the sky. The sun was setting quickly today, and a hand rung at her beautiful black hair in anxiousness. The color of blood painted the heavens, and few clouds obstructed this intimidating scene.

An Uchiha should never exhibit pain, or fear, or doubt; she was expressing them all on this evening. Itachi had expressed a desire to see her before he started a mission that evening. He claimed it was dangerous, and he may never see her again.

Was this the looming doom that this girl felt? Her flesh was pale, paler than even usual. Her heart beat quickly in her rather ample chest, clad in a tank top with a fishnet overlay, her clan's symbol sewn into place on her back. She felt more pride at being an Uchiha than even most of her clansmen, to her the name brought nothing but honor and power. Most would not expect this. The Uchiha's had a bad reputation in the village, and the girl was from a lonely corner of their section of Konoha, she was so removed from the main branch that she could most likely live a life as a normal Konoha citizen, without anyone questioning it. Her blood was so thinned that it was near impossible to even develop a sharingan anymore. Most in her position _would_ walk away from the cursed clan, and start a life and a family outside of the clan.

Not this lovely Uchiha. Perhaps it would have turned out that way, if not for Uchiha Itachi's advances. When those eyes, those beautiful eyes, framed by impossibly long eye lashes, would bat her way, her heart would stop. How could a girl's pulse not cease when staring into those orbs of intense strength, sex appeal, and even, at times, love? She was lucky to have been born beautiful enough to attract, not just a main branch family member, not just a prince, but who could very well be the future Hokage.

If plans worked as anticipated, the Uchiha would be shamed no more. All those who had abandoned the clan for an easier life would be begging to be brought back, and as a wife to the Hokage, she would be that salvation. Instead of turning her back on those lost sheep, she would welcome them back with open arms. "You are my brethren through blood. You are my family! Once an Uchiha, always an Uchiha. Together, we will remain united as one!" And Itachi would smile at her, proud to have chosen such an honorable wife, a woman able to assist him in leading Konoha into a better age.

Her onyx eyes continued to dart back and forth between the bloody sky and the street, expecting to see her lover round the corner to her house at any moment. Seeing him would ease her tensions, it always did. She feared for his life, even though this was absurd. No one could kill Itachi, few have ever even harmed him. Fearing for him would be a waste of energy, and he would most likely scold her for even thinking it.

She focused on his eyes once more, and her heart once again slowed at even the memory of them. The first time he showed her his sharingan, she thought she had never seen something so sexy. It was right before they made love for the first time, in her bed. She asked to see the legendary blood line limit, something she could not even dream to posses due to her diluted blood. He smiled, chuckling softly at her eager behavior. His eyes turned, and her world flipped. The intensity of the red and black color brought shivers up and down her spine. Itachi asked her if she was afraid. She replied no, she was happy. With that, he kissed her. Itachi laid her down on the bed, and all but ripped her clothing off. She didn't dare say no, and didn't want to. This was her dream, and every kiss, and bite, and lick, and thrust into, on, or against her body was practically a religious experience. He was the messiah of the Uchiha, and she was only a devout follower of his teachings. She wanted nothing more than to pleasure Itachi in every way she could, to love him for every action he performed. He was flawless in her world, and she wished to reciprocate every beautiful emotion he made her feel with exquisite ecstasy.

It was harder to view him as flawless these days. They had not made love in over a month, and he was neglecting the meetings that were being organized to take over Konoha. Their mutual friend had been killed, and though she could not believe that Itachi was to blame, like so many others in the clan did, she did find it disturbing that he was not showing more pain or remorse at the loss of his best friend's life. When she cried over the loss, he did nothing but stare at her. The only kind words Itachi could provide were, "Soon, your pain will be gone, I promise."

The message felt cryptic, but the girl could not figure out what he meant. The thoughts soon left her mind as Itachi rounded the corner at a leisurely pace. He was prepared for battle, this was for sure. He had his sword at the ready, and had the look on his face that meant he was prepared to kill. She opened the door for him, bowed, and smiled. His eyes caught hers as the two sat on her bed, the place of so many steamy nights. Her heart stopped, as it predictably did, even after all these months of being together. She was about to speak when his lips pressed to hers in an almost hungry fashion.

She moaned against him, tugging gently at a lock of his hair, stroking his sturdy neck. He had not kissed her like this in so long, it felt like water to a person stranded in the dessert. The taste, the smell, the passion was all returning quicker than she could have imagined. He then pulled away, and focused on the opposite side of her bedroom.

"Thank you for allowing me to see you before this mission, it will sustain me for how ever long it may take. I love you, and I always will. I hope you will be able to remember that, and know that I envy you greatly." He said, still not looking at her.

She smiled slightly, her dark eyes narrowing slightly in confusion. "I love you too, Itachi. But what do you have to envy me for?"

Itachi stood up, placing himself in front of her, and reached into a pocket. He pulled out a white piece of paper. "It is time for me to complete my last mission for Konoha." He said, handing her the paper. She assumed he meant since the overthrow was nearing fruition with every passing day, that by the time he returned from this mission, which must be a very large one, the family would be ready to strike.

She unfolded the paper, and glanced over it. It was a mission form, the mission Itachi was about to embark on. She read over it, confused at first. She repeatedly read line after line, and realized the text was addressing her clan. The final line read, "Mission Objective: Kill All Uchiha" She gasped audibly, and looked up. Itachi was still standing before her, and was unsheathing his sword. "I….Itachi" she stammered out, confused.

He pointed the sword at her, the tip barely touching her fine neck. A small droplet of blood appeared, and her eyes went wide. "You can't do this! We can tell your father, we will move the uprising up, we can do it tonight if we must!" tears began to well from her eyes, as the opened window allowed the blood red color of the sky to seep into the cursed room.

"No. I've been a spy for Konoha all along. Every secret the family has told me, the elders and Hokage know. I plan on carrying out this mission."

"What are you saying!" She screamed, "You were meant to be Hokage! We were going to fix this corrupt village, we were going to make it better!"

"At what cost?" Itachi said, "The death of the Hokage? The Elders? All the Anbu, Jounin, Chuunin, and even Genin children that will show allegiance only to those we have slaughtered? Then another ninja war will follow, since our country will be wide open to enemy invasion. To let this overthrow occur, to let my clan continue on with it's miserable existence, will bring more death and destruction than my acts here tonight will. I just hope… you can forgive me.

She tried to dodge away from him, but her talents were nothing in comparison to Itachi's. He pinned her with one hand to the bed, and still held the blade at her neck. Her heart beat faster and faster, trying to think of a way out. "What about your parents? What about Sasuke, huh? You love your brother more than anything!"

Itachi looked down at her, his forsaken lover, and breathed in deeply. "Sasuke will be sparred. His ignorance in this clan's horrible activities is what allowed me to convince the elders to spare him. I wanted to save you as well…but….No…you are too involved in everything that happened. I'm sorry for that, had I known I would never have allowed my family to involve you in it's corrupt politics."

She was defeated, and she knew it. Her body began to relax under Itachi's weight, as though it was preparing to feel his erection within her body, as opposed to his sword. "I never cared about the politics, I cared about you. I thought it's what you wanted. I will still leave with you, and never come back, if you let me." She wasn't sure if this was truth or desperation, but it felt honest enough to hopefully deceive him.

Itachi sighed sadly. "I wish I could believe you, I wish it wasn't me doing these things, and I wish more than anything I was dieing with you. But these things are not part of the plan, and I must make sure that there is a full body count. Sasuke will only be safe if there are no survivors but him. Besides, you do not want to know the misery I will soon go through by killing off everyone I know and love. I'm sorry, my lover. Hopefully Sasuke will be stronger than me in just a few short years, and then I can follow after you, and be out of my misery as well." Her eyes went wide as his blade pressed painfully firm against her slender neck. "Goodbye, my lover"

He sliced into her neck quickly, and the blade was so sharp that she felt little pain. The pain only came from the feeling of drowning that began to occur as her blood filled her lungs. She gasped for breath, but none could come. Her eyes closed as she concentrated on the feeling of her lovers weight over her body as she was pressed into the cool sheets of her bed, and somehow she almost felt that bliss of being his once more as she died. Some could ask why she did not feel anger, or bitterness. All the estranged Uchiha girl could think was, "I don't want that to be the last thing I feel."

So she concentrated on his weight, on her bed, on their times as two young, foolish individuals in love. She focused on his sweet taste, the likes of which remained on her lips from the passionate kiss they shared earlier. A smile crept over her dieing face, and as her lungs filled to the brink with blood, and her veins began to run dry without it; as the crimson color stained her sheets, and her clan symbol, so that they matched the beautiful sky outside; as she felt a wet substance, not hot and thick like the kind spilling over her pale flesh, but cool and thin, splash on her cheek, she opened her eyes. They met with Itachi's, as beautiful, sexy, and loving as they ever were. His eye lashes, too long for a boy, blinked rapidly. His sharingan activated, and mutated to an even more beautiful shape. Tears were rolling from those beautiful eyes, and their spectacular sight took the girls breath away. Appropriately, it was when her eyes locked with his own dark orbs that her heart stopped, but this time did not start again.

( )

Me: Sigh, sad.

Sasuke: I think I'm gonna cry. NOT! Down with Konoha!

Me: Oh, bother.


End file.
